


A Wonderful, Unforgettable Night

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hug Henry Morgan Day story, and Italian food, happy Henry is the best Henry, in which there actually is a little bit of hugging, or maybe happy and sappy Henry, there's also a little bit of dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry and Abigail celebrate their 5 year anniversary at a little Italian restaurant. And there's food and a little talking and some dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful, Unforgettable Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the scene in "The Hundred-Foot Journey" (an awesome movie I totally recommend to everyone who hasn't seen it yet) towards the end where Madame Mallory and Papa Kadam dance in the empty restaurant. I instantly thought of Henry and Abigail when I saw it a few weeks ago. And now this happened because I so agree that Henry deserves something nice for his deathiversary. ^^ 
> 
> Hope you like it! :)

“Abigail darling, since our five year anniversary is coming up soon, I thought I’d try and get us reservations at this nice Italian restaurant you like so much,” Henry had murmured while holding her close one night. “What do you think?” He had asked, his arms tightening around her a little.

“Oh Henry, that sounds perfect!” Abigail had pressed a quick kiss on his lips before snuggling fully into his embrace. 

And here they were now four weeks later, enjoying a delicious dessert of pannacotta and tiramisu coupled with one or two or three glasses of wine, sharing laughter, and memories, and stories with each other while soft instrumental music played in the background. 

It was a busy night at the small restaurant, but neither Henry nor Abigail cared, only having eyes for the other.

Henry swallowed a spoonful of the creamy goodness and smiled at his wife across the table, taking her hand in his and intertwining their fingers. 

“I’m still impressed at how skilfully you extracted the recipe for that heavenly lasagne from the cook, darling. I’m sure he still hasn’t quite realised what he has done,” Henry chuckled. 

“Hidden talents, my dear,” Abigail said slyly. “Don’t you think you know everything about me yet!” 

“Oh, rest assured I would never assume something like that.” Henry smiled at her again. “If anyone could manage a feet like that it’s you my dear. You are indeed the most charming person I know Mrs. Morgan.”

“Why thank you,” Abigail beamed at her husband, “but you are quite charming yourself Mr. Morgan.” 

Before both refocused their attention back to the dessert on the table between them looks full of love and gratitude were exchanged over the small flower arrangement in the centre of their table. 

Henry realized – not for the first time – how lucky he was to have found someone like Abigail, someone who loved him deeply despite his flaws, and someone who had accepted him into her life without hesitance despite his condition and all it entailed. 

Henry sighed lost in thought and Abigail looked up at him from her glass of wine. 

“What is it?” She asked, squeezing his fingers, drawing his attention back to the present. 

“It’s nothing,” Henry said shaking his head. “I’ve just been thinking about how lucky I am to have you in my life,” he added at seeing her imploring look. 

“Henry, don’t you dare get all sappy tonight!” Abigail admonished, only partly joking anymore. 

He had to look down at having been caught. She just knew him too well sometimes – well, most of the time actually. Henry swallowed and cleared his throat after a moment and looked back up into Abigail’s eyes. “For you I will do my very best.” A sheepish smile bloomed on Henry’s lips then. “However, I cannot make any promises. But I think you knew that already.” 

“Yes, I know and that’s ok.” Abigail squeezed his fingers once more in silent reassurance. 

“You know what I would really like to do now?” Henry asked after a few minutes when the plates where finally cleared of any sugary remains and another glass of wine had been half-drained. 

He got up then and moved around to her side of the table, extending his hand to her. “Would you do me the honour and dance with me?”

“But Henry this isn’t a place meant for dancing!” 

“There’s music and plenty of room. So I don’t see any reason why we shouldn’t.” 

Abigail shook her head with a sigh, but couldn’t help the small smile from appearing on her lips. Well, Henry was right. The music was nice and the floor in the middle of the room was invitingly empty. 

“Fine!” Finally, Abigail placed her hand in Henry’s and stood up. She had never quite been able to refuse him anything.

Henry led them a few paces from their table and rested one hand on her waist while clasping her hand more securely. Abigail in turn placed her hand on his shoulder. 

The pair swayed on their makeshift dance floor for a while before Abigail rested her head on Henry’s chest and her arms snaked around his back. And Henry’s other hand, now empty, found its way onto her waist too. 

They continued to move to their own rhythm now, completely lost in one another and oblivious to the buzzing restaurant around them. 

“Thank you Henry,” Abigail sighed into his chest. “It has been a wonderful, unforgettable night and I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” Henry murmured before leaning down and capturing Abigail’s lips in a tender kiss.


End file.
